


The Apartment

by MarionKay



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionKay/pseuds/MarionKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began with the Apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

_I do not own the rights to Inuyasha._  

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Last week she was ‘the most horrendously self-centered, snobbish, pain-in-the-ass whose soul purpose was to torment the downtrodden’ — your exact words.” Kagome laughed, dodging the pillow her best friend and roommate tossed her way.

 

“I didn’t know her then, ok Kags? I was wrong. She’s...,” he paused and sighed, “perfect.” A look of bliss and serenity easing onto Inuyasha’s features.

 

“Let me guess, she’s got a heart of gold, a mind full of wisdom, and a body for sin!” Kagome retorted, tossing the previously dodged pillow back at Inuyasha. Her aim was true and the pillow smacked his shoulder with a satisfying thwump.

 

He smiled a toothy grin at her. “Yeah, yeah she does.”

 

It was Kagome’s turn to sigh and she rolled her eyes. “Ok, ok. So you’ve found your dream woman. Now that that quest has been completed, how about we decide what movie to watch, hm? It is tradition after all!”

 

Inuyasha smiled a big toothy. “Deal!” He rummaged through their extensive movie collection before settling on a satisfyingly action-packed flick. Arranging the previously tossed pillow behind him, he stretched out — his feet on the coffee table. Following suit, Kagome curled up in her usual spot on the other side of the couch, her legs tucked beside her, one arm on the armrest supporting her head and the other reaching over to grab some popcorn from the bowl on the middle cushion.

 

Thursday night movies had been a tradition between the two since the day they met over three years before. They were both freshmen at the university then and, like all freshmen, they both desperately wanted to make friends. It was actually a Thursday when they met - the first film club meeting of the year.

 

...

 

Kagome had felt a spark the moment her eyes met his. He was different not just in the way he looked, light brown eyes with shockingly white hair, but also in his energy and the way he moved. He was like a firework — an enigma of shimmering light with explosive potential. She was instantly fascinated by him and a blush rose to her face as she realized she’d been staring.

 

Slowly, he made his way through the crowded room, his eyes darting around to take in every detail, all the while moving towards her. He stopped directly in front of her, placing a hand on the desk she was leaning against, closer than most people would stand to someone they had never met. She could almost feel his life pulsing off of him in waves. She’d always been more acutely aware of the energies people threw off than most and she had never met anyone who felt quite the way he did.

 

“Hey! Name’s Inuyasha, yours?” He had smiled at her then, a big toothy grin. It was a smile that required a responding smile from whomever he flashed with it. Smiling back, she stuck her hand out. “Kagome.” He took her outstretched hand, her eyebrow quirking as she felt the spark running through their touch. “It’s nice to meet you, Inuyasha.”

 

That was what started it all. They quickly became almost inseparable: they sat together in the classes they shared, ate their meals together, went to every Thursday film club meeting together, studied together, and they even slept over at one another’s dorm rooms sometimes after a late night of studying. Any one looking and observing the two would have thought they were dating but, much to her dismay at the time, they weren’t.

 

They had only ever shared one kiss. The friends went out on the town after they finished their last exam before the holiday break — drinking, dancing, and laughing all night until the bars shooed them home. They staggered back, arm-in-arm, each helping support the other. They were stumbling across field surrounded by the dorms when Inuyasha stopped them. He grabbed Kagome’s arms and twirled her around to face him. Her head was rushing and his unkempt hair sparked like whips of silver under the moonlight. Pulling her closer to him he began, “Kags, I —” But she didn’t let him finish. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulled his mouth to hers, her heart leaping that this would be her first kiss. She was drunk, sure. But this kiss wasn’t a whim. She had wanted to kiss him for months that felt like years. The alcohol just gave her the courage. His fiery energy burning through her body at the sensation of his lips on hers.

 

Suddenly, he was pushing her away, causing her to stumble backwards and, as the ground rushed up to meet her, she heard him say, “Come on Kagome, not like that! That’s weird, you’re my best friend — practically like a sister. Gods!” And just as quickly as her heart had leapt, it came crashing down, tears blurring her vision of him walking away.

 

She stayed in that spot on the cold winter ground crying until a girl who lived on her hall saw her. The trip to her room was a blur, the other girl’s words fading in and out: “Oh gods! Are you ok? What happened? Come on, let’s get you off the ground. You just need a good night’s rest, that’s all — it’ll all look better in the morning, you’ll see!” Kagome only nodded her head, it was going to take a lot longer than one night to make everything better.

 

The next morning, Kagome woke to the sound of her phone’s persistent buzzing. A splitting headache and a wave of nausea pulsed through her. Grabbing the phone, she peeked an eye at it: Inuyasha Cell. She groaned and let the call go to voicemail. There is no way I’m talking to him now. Not after last night... She mentally berated herself and as the phone went to voicemail she saw that she had not one, not two, but twelve missed calls from her “friend” and eight different voicemails. He must’ve been calling for hours. Hesitantly, she clicked on the first voicemail:

 

“Kagome, look we need to talk. Call me back.” Delete. Next: “Kagome, you there? We have a lot to talk so just call me soon.” Delete. She continued in a similar fashion, listening to his voicemails as they ranged from frustration to concern and, as a new voicemail popped up, pleading. “Hey Kags? It’s me, though you know that already. Ok, I’m really sorry about last night and ... and well I was a jerk to you. And if you never want to talk to me again after today, I understand that but, please, just at least give me today to talk to you. Please call me back.”

 

She sighed as her finger hit “Call Back.” He answered halfway through the first ring. “Hello? Hello, Kagome?” His voice was panicked and strained. She winced away from the phone — he was so loud inside her very hungover head — and let out a raspy “Yeah?” There was a pause and then his voice started up again. “Thank the gods you’re ok. I was such an ass to you. I mean...I pushed you and then I just left you there, and I swear it’s like it wasn’t even me. But I know it was. Look, the thing is...well, the thing is I’m actually outside your door right now and I was wondering if you’d let me in so we could talk?”

 

This time, she paused. Her mouth was sickly sweet and her head felt like a herd of elephants was rolling around in it. Glancing to the side, she caught sight of herself in the mirror - her hair would rival Medusa’s, her unwashed makeup was smudged, and her eyes were still red and puffy from the previous night’s tears.

 

“I brought your favorite tea and breakfast,” he offered, his voice coming through both the phone and the door.

 

“Fine,” she grumbled back at him.

 

Her feet hit the ground and she shrugged a sweatshirt on. She barely unlocked the door before he rushed in, depositing his peace offerings on the coffee table in the center of the room. Before she could speak he was holding her, embracing her as if she would disappear if he let go. She felt him shudder and realized he was crying. Shouldn’t I be the one crying? I’m the one who was mercilessly shoved away last night, remember? Her mind asked cynically. She didn’t push him away, though. Instead, she stood there and held him, her hands lightly rubbing his back, her voice instinctively making little shushing sounds.

 

He mumbled into her hair, “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. Please, please don’t kick me out of your life. Kags, please. I’ve never had a friend like you — you’re the only person who has ever stuck by me through anything. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, please.”

 

In that moment, she decided that she would never tell him how badly his rejection had hurt. She decided that she would do what she had never done before: she would lie to him.

 

“Hey, hey! What’s with the tears?”

He pulled away from her, his face confused and startled. “What?”

 

“I said, what’s with the tears? I’m telling you, I was so drunk last night that I hardly remember a thing!” A memory flashed: his silver hair flying across the night sky. “I remember leaving the last bar, and then you must have walked me home.” Another memory: his strong hands grabbing her, whirling her around to face him, so close. “Because the next thing I knew, I was waking up here to a thousand calls and funky voicemails from you.” She bit back the sting of tears as the last memory shook through her: her lips on his, being shoved away, the horrified look on his face as he turned and left her. “How long were you outside my room anyways?”

 

He stood there for a moment staring at her and she silently prayed that she was a convincing liar. Watching his face shift, she decided she was. His face changed, eyes registering that, as far as he knew, she didn’t know what happened, didn’t remember the kiss, didn’t remember him leaving her there crying to the cold night’s wind. She watched the gears work in his head and waited for his next words.

 

“Oh, well, I guess I must’ve had a dream terrible dream! Yeah...I left you at your dorm so you could sleep and then stumbled back to my place.”

 

Even if Kagome hadn’t remembered the previous night, his face would have given him away. He, unlike her, was a terrible liar. I guess we’re even now. I lied to him and him to me. The next thing to do is move past last night, however long it takes. She smiled at him and clapped her hands together. “So are you going to just stand there or show me the delicious hangover food you got me, because I could definitely use it!”

 

...

 

Reaching over into the popcorn bowl, her fingers brushed his. No spark, no tremor of romantic connection or possibility, just his usual frantic vibes running over her skin that was closest to his. She placed the treat in her mouth thoughtfully, thinking about when she had last felt a flare between the two of them. Let’s see, sophomore year we moved in to the same apartment — I definitely still felt it then. That was a tough year, especially with him walking around shirtless all the time. I guess it was some time last year that it started to fade, and now it’s gone altogether. She thought about how Inuyasha had almost constantly urged her to go on dates, always claiming that one day he’d find a guy who was just right for her. She had introduced one guy to Inuyasha — but her roommate had definitely not approved. They almost had to call an ambulance for Kouga, the poor guy. “I was just protecting your honor from a fleabag like him.” Was her friend’s response when she inquired what the hell was wrong with him. Sometimes he still tried to take her out, but he always looked around to make sure Inuyasha wasn’t there to beat him to a pulp again. It wasn’t such a loss — she really didn’t feel any sort of connection with Kouga and his eyes were always a little too wild for her.

 

The movie drew to a close with lots of explosions and a few cheesy lines. As the credits rolled, she turned to her roommate. “So, if you’re so taken with Kikyou, when do I get to meet her?

 

You got to meet the one guy I tried to date and almost hospitalized him. We’re hardly friends if I can’t provide the same service for you.” She blinked her eyes innocently at him.

 

He tossed the battle-pillow he’d been resting on at her, making her giggle as it whizzed by her head. She knew if he ever actually wanted it to hit her, he could. He rolled his eyes at her. “Fine, fine. I’m going out with her this weekend, so how about some time next week?”

 

“Hmm, next week.” She tapped her finger on her chin, pretending to remember if she was free or not — she was, she was always free. “Yup! Next week works for me!”

 

The friends smiled at each other. Inuyasha stretching before getting up from the couch. Kagome turned to watch him saunter through the kitchen and rummage around. Even though she didn’t have romantic feelings for him anymore, it still stung just a bit that he had found someone else so supposedly perfect for him without her ever knowing about it.

 


	2. The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to InuYasha.

Kagome glanced back over the spotless apartment. She had spent the last few days cleaning up the place in the evenings after classes. It wasn’t that the place needed a lot of work — she really did a good job of keeping things organized and tidy — but if she was about to have a guest in her and Inuyasha’s apartment she was going to make sure it was immaculate.

Whirring through the apartment, she lit candles, gave pillows an extra fluffing, straightened picture frames, and made her way to the kitchen. She cracked the over door, peeked in at the casserole, and breathed in the heady and comforting aroma. Earlier that week, Inuyasha had told her that he would bring Kikyou over on Thursday and they could all hang around the apartment and eat dinner together. Ever the hostess, Kagome had insisted on cooking for the occasion and had showered her roommate with a barrage of questions about what his love-interest would and would not eat. He had insisted that her lasagna would be a crowd pleaser. Nodding at the bubbling dish, she closed the oven door.

Half an hour later, Kagome heard muffled voices and Inuyasha’s keys outside the apartment door. She heard the door swing open, Inuyasha’s voice filling the apartment.

“I’m in the kitchen! Make yourselves comfortable,” Kagome called from her task. “It smells great, Kags! We’ll be in there soon,” her roommate shouted back.

She was pulling down plates when she heard the couple behind her. Turning around, she froze at the sight of the young woman in front of her.

“Kags, I’d like you to meet Kikyou. Kikyou, Kagome.” He stood between the two women as their eyes locked. Kagome almost gasped.

Kikyou was so similar to her in some ways and so very different in others. Both had long raven hair and dark eyes; and their complexions were nearly identical. Upon closer inspection, however, the differences were shocking. Kikyou’s eyes were almost onyx - the pupils and iris practically indistinguishable — while Kagome’s were a swirling brown. Kikyou’s hair was sleek, hanging about her like sheets of silk and Kagome’s a voluminous mass ever shifting and never tamed. The biggest surprise was the similarity and stark differences in how they were assembled. At first glance, one might think they were sisters - their appearances seeming to mirror one another. But if one looked closer they could see that where Kagome was all curves and soft - an homage to femininity, Kikyou was all angles and flat planes - her sharpness giving her a regality and air of unapproachability.

A tense smile forced its way onto Kikyou’s face.

“It’s...it’s so nice to meet you,” Kagome managed to stutter, sticking out her hand.

Kikyou’s eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the outstretched hand. Gingerly, Kikyou stuck hers out as well, barely making contact before pulling her hand away. Kikyou’s touch sent a shock through Kagome as though she had suddenly been emerged in ice water. Small warning bells sounded in her head, urging her to suggest that Inuyasha find another woman to fall for. Something about Kikyou was off, and it concerned Kagome. But one look at Inuyasha, grinning ear to ear, was all it took for Kagome to push her sense of unease away. He looked truly happy and she didn’t want to ruin it based on a slight feeling. Inuyasha placed his hand on Kikyou’s back. “Come on,” he said, “let me show you the apartment!”

“I would love to see it, dear.” Her voice was like honey dripping over a crystal dagger — sweet and beautiful, but dangerous.

Kagome stood there watching the couple travel across the apartment as the other woman wiped her hand off on her dress after touching Kagome. Kagome shook her head. I must be imagining things. I’m sure she’s really sweet. I’m probably just being overly protective of him. Turning her attention back to dinner, she carefully pulled the dish from the oven to let it cool.

Kagome called out to the couple, looking over the bar top that separated the kitchen from the living room. “Do you two want anything to drink? We have a bottle of red wine if you’d like some.”

“Would you like some?” Inuyasha’s eyes were glued to Kikyou. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head.

Kagome did her best to smile at them before grabbing the bottle of red wine she’d bought to go with dinner.

She emerged from the kitchen moments later, bringing the couple their wine.

“This one should go really well with dinner. I’m no wine connoisseur, so I double checked with the man at the store.” Kagome looked at her wine proudly. She really wanted to create a comfortable evening for Inuyasha and Kikyou.

The other woman looked up from her glass. “Dinner?”

Kagome looked at her and then at Inuyasha. “You told her we were having dinner right? I’m not about to have a guest come in and not feed them!” Kagome laughed kindly. “I’m sorry, he told me he spoke to you about it and about what you might like to eat.”

“I did,” Inuyasha piped up. 

Kikyou raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Kagome and then turned to Inuyasha. “Oh, I thought you were asking if I minded that she would be cooking while we were here. Of course I don’t mind if she cooks in her own quaint apartment. But,” she glanced down at the wine glass and sighed, “I already made us dinner reservations at a really nice restaurant in town.”

Inuyasha looked from his love-interest to his roommate and back. The last thing he wanted was to upset either woman. “How about we cancel the reservations this time and stay here and eat? Kagome already went to the trouble to make dinner.” Time seemed to creep by as his suggestion hung in the air. Kagome caught the tiniest twitch of a muscle in Kikyou’s perfectly composed face before the woman’s eyes misted with tears. Dropping her wineglass on the rug, she turned in to Inuyasha’s chest. The look on his face told Kagome that he had never seen this side of Kikyou before. Tentatively, he reached up and stroked her shaking back.

“Oh, Inuyasha!” She tilted her head up to look into his baffled eyes. “I’m sure you’ll think me rotten. After all, your friend,” the word dripped with venom, “went to the trouble of making some sort of meager dinner that must have required so much effort for someone like her.” Kikyou snaked one hand up his chest and placed the other on the side of his face. “It’s just, this restaurant is really something special and you have to call months in advance to get a reservation. Did you know I called three months ago in the hope that by this time you would have noticed me?” She let out a soft whimper. “And now you have noticed me and I could just die of happiness. I wouldn’t mind canceling the reservations but if you ever cancel, you can never make reservations with them again.” Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. A restaurant that would never let you eat there again if you had to cancel your reservation? Kikyou read his expression and let a lone tear fall down her cheek. “It’s a very nice restaurant,” she reiterated and, letting one last tear fall, she had him.

“Ok, ok.” He stammered. “It seems like you went to a lot of trouble and I wouldn’t want you to be banned from some place. Kags,” he finally tore his eyes off of his date and looked at his incredulous roommate, “you don’t mind, do you?” His eyes were pleading as Kikyou ran her fingers through his hair.

Kagome stood in shock at the incredible display of manipulation Kikyou had just put on. Most people would have to pay serious money to see a performance that good. Lucky me, I got it for free. I can’t tell what’s the bigger mess, though: Kikyou or my carpet where she spilled her wine! Pulling herself from her thoughts, Kagome brought the corners of her lips up and found her voice. “That’s fine. You guys go. Have fun.”

Inuyasha shot her a grateful smile before looking back at the woman in his arms. “I guess I need to change really fast before going to a fancy restaurant, huh?” Kikyou sniffled and nodded at him as he worked on disentangling himself from her. “Ok, I’ll be right back!” Suddenly, Kagome and Kikyou were left alone. 

Kikyou drew herself up to her full height and glared at Kagome. All traces of her past tears were gone and her face was arranged into a look of pure disgust. Kagome almost gasped at the sudden shift. Kikyou walked towards Kagome until they were a hair’s breadth apart, her hand flying up to grab the gentle girl’s chin. “I’m only going to say this once.” Kikyou’s voice was low and sharp. “You disgust me with your happy-go-lucky attitude. You think you’re something else, don’t you? Well you’re not. You are plain and ordinary. Your unexceptionality is the only thing exceptional about you. Your cooking smells horrendous, your apartment is ugly, and you are pathetic. Yes, you live with Inuyasha for now, but when I am through with him he will have completely forgotten who you even are. I suggest you stay away from him. If you already start distancing yourself from him, it will hurt far less when I wrench him from your grasp. We are not friends and we never will be. And if you ever look me in the eye again, I will make you regret it. Do not ever think you are equal to me. Do I make myself clear?”

Kagome’s head was pounding. Kikyou kept her fingers clenched tightly on Kagome’s chin, her nails digging into the tender flesh, all through her hateful rant. Her touch sent wave after wave of ice water through Kagome.

“I said, do I make myself clear?” Kikyou tightened her grip on the woman before her. Kagome’s eyes were wide with shock, her voice lost somewhere in the back of her throat.

“Very well, if you won’t answer me. I’ll answer for you.” And with that, Kikyou forcefully nodded Kagome’s head up and down before relinquishing her hold.

At that moment, Inuyasha burst out of his room. “I haven’t worn this suit in a while! I’m glad I have a chance to dust it off.” Kikyou moved to his side and traced little patterns on his lapels. “You look so handsome in this,” she purred before pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him.

Kagome turned from the couple and moved into the kitchen. She started putting plates away as small tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. I will not give that woman the satisfaction of seeing me cry. She repeated the mantra again and again to herself.

Inuyasha popped into the kitchen. “Bye Kags! Thanks for being so understanding, you’re the best.” He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek before Kikyou’s voice rang out, drawing him away from his friend. “Come on, Inuyasha! We’ll be late if we don’t leave now!”

“I’m coming! See you later Kags.”  
Not trusting her voice, Kagome opted for nodding.

Then the apartment was silent, leaving Kagome alone with nothing but her thoughts and her tears.


	3. The Misunderstanding

Two weeks. It had been two whole weeks since she’d last since her roommate. He left for his “fancy date” with Kikyou and she hadn’t seen him since. She’d called him, texted him, emailed him, and even considered posting “missing roommate” flyers around campus. Kagome puffed at the hair that fell in her eyes and shot an irritated glance at her phone on the coffee table. 

He finally texted her on Monday afternoon - four days after his “Kikyou-napping” as she was beginning to refer to it. He’d sent a quick “Hey, sorry I’ve been out of touch. I’m alive and should be home in the next day or two. I’ve got so much to tell you!” Apparently, a day or two actually means another week and a half. Scanning the movie collection from across the room, Kagome sighed. If he didn’t come home, he’d miss another Thursday movie night. 

Heaving herself up from the couch, she blindly grabbed a movie and popped it in the DVD player. The screen flickered to life as she tossed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. “So he has a lot to tell me, huh?” She asked the humming microwave. “Well, I’ve got a thing or two to tell him! Like how I don’t think Kikyou is as sweet as she pretends to be. Or how he should really stay in touch so I don’t worry that he’s dead in a ditch somewhere. Or,” she pointed at the microwave, “that I definitely don’t appreciate him ditching movie-night three Thursdays in a row! Surely, Kikyou can spare him for 2 hours one day a week. Don’t you think?” The microwave beeped its agreeance and Kagome shuffled back to the couch. 

Halfway through the movie, she heard the lock on the door click and her missing roommate stumbled in. She wanted to give him hell, but considering the conversation she was planning on having with him, she figured it might be best to start out gentle.

“Help! Help! There’s a stranger in my apartment!” She playfully called out to him., throwing a piece of popcorn at him. 

He shot her toothy grin as he hopped over the back of the couch to sit by her. “I know. I know. I’m a horrible roommate. I should have let you know where I was.” He confessed half joking and half serious as he reached for the coveted popcorn bowl. 

Kagome pulled it just out of his reach, clucking her tongue. “And don’t you forget it. You even missed two and a half movie nights you know. It was one of your favorite’s last week, too.” 

“You watched it without me?” Inuyasha whined and flung himself back on the pillows. “Be still my beating bleeding heart. How could my roommate be so cruel?” Kagome tossed another piece of popcorn at him and he caught it in his mouth. 

“Cruel, huh? I figured if I put your favorite film on, you’d find your way home. Like leaving a blanket and bowl of water out for a lost dog.” Kagome retorted. She’d intended to keep it entirely playful, but clearly her tone betrayed how hurt by his disappearance she actually was. 

He turned to her, playfulness gone, “I am sorry. Truly.”

Smiling, Kagome extended the popcorn bowl as a peace offering. “It’s ok. I was just worried about you, Inuyasha. It’s not like you to just disappear like that without letting me know where you are for days. I kept thinking you’d been in a car crash or that something terrible had happened. You’re my roommate. I feel accountable for knowing you’re safe, just like you worry when I’m working late and haven’t let you know. Besides, you’re my closest friend. I missed having you around.”

“Aww, Kags. You’re getting all sentimental on me.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and reached for a pillow to lob his way. 

“Hey, hey! You’ve been throwing things at me nonstop since I walked in the door! Give a fellow a break.” He laughed, dodging the fluffy projectile. Throwing a smile her way, they settled down to finish the end of the movie. 

As the credits rolled, Kagome turned back to him. Silence crept through the room and settled around the pair.

“So.” Kagome broke the silence, her voice sounding too loud in contrast to the quiet that had made itself at home. 

“Yes?”

“What all did y’all get up to on your two-week hiatus? She better have fed you or I may have some words with the woman.” 

“Well, you know,” he paused. “This and that.”

Kagome’s eyebrow raised. “This...and that? You spent two weeks doing ‘this and that’?” She asked, clearly unimpressed with the answer given to her.

“Just a lot of stuff, Kags. Two weeks is a long time to list everything we did.” 

Knowing Inuyasha couldn’t resist a good meal, or even the memory of a good meal, Kagome decided that would be a good place to begin. “So start at the beginning. How was your fancy dinner?” A chill spread over her skin as she recalled Kikyou’s treatment of her two weeks before, but she shook it away unwilling to bring it up with Inuyasha yet.

His eyes lit up at the recollection. “Oh man! The food was incredible! And there was so much of it. I mean, you know how sometimes fancy places give you like a rice-sized amount? Well this place was the total opposite! No wonder it’s so hard to get reservations. And the service there was incredible.”

Kagome smiled. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! I don’t think our glasses were ever empty and everyone treated us practically like we owned the place. And when it was time to pay they just said they’d put it on her tab. How cool is that? I told her I could pay for dinner, but she said you have to have a membership with the restaurant. I’ve never heard of a restaurant where you have to have a membership, but it was super cool.”

Kagome’s brows furrowed. “Inuyasha? Don’t you think it’s a bit strange that a place where you have a membership would refuse to ever serve you again if you cancel a reservation?”

“What?”

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, choosing her next words carefully. “Well, remember when you brought her over to eat dinner at our place? She got really upset when you suggested the two of you cancel your reservation and stay here to eat. She said that if you ever cancel a reservation, you can never make another one.” Kagome paused, gauging Inuyasha’s reaction. Deciding he was considering her words and not flying to Kikyou’s defense yet, she continued. “I’m not sure she was entirely truthful with you. That just makes me nervous. For someone to lie about something so silly - a restaurant reservation - I just don’t want her to play you.” 

Now, it was Inuyasha’s turn to frown. “Kagome, Kikyou did nothing but pamper me for two weeks. Why would someone who’s so intent on making me happy lie to me about something like that? And like you said, to lie about something like that would be silly. It’s probably a super difficult restaurant to have a membership at. I told you, it was really nice. Just because you haven’t heard of a restaurant like that doesn’t mean one doesn’t exist. Have you considered that? And she’s not “playing” me. You know what she told me? She told me she was concerned about you.”

“About me?” Confusion washed over her. 

“Yeah. She said it’s unhealthy for you to be so dependent on our friendship. And I was willing to let the way you treated her go - hoping it was a one time thing. But it looks like you really are just as jealous as she said.”

“Inuyasha, what are you talking about? The only interaction I’ve had with her was when she came over to our place.”

“Exactly. She told me that while I was changing, you grabbed her by the face and told her she was nothing and to stay away from me. What the fuck, Kagome? That’s seriously messed up. Is that why you wanted to meet her? Just so you could push her away so no one would date me and you could keep me all to yourself?

Kagome felt like she’d been slapped. In all the time she’d known him, Inuyasha had never said something like that to her and he had never gotten worked up the way he was now. “Inuyasha...that’s not what happened. That’s not what happened at all.”

“She said you’d say that. She told me about it after dinner and I spent the rest of the evening comforting her. You really upset her and I defended you. I told her it must have been a misunderstanding or maybe you were just trying to play some sort of weird joke on her. And here I am, not even home two hours and you’re already attacking her and trying to tear us apart.”

Blood pounded in her ears and the room spun. “Tear you apart? Inuyasha please, just listen to me. You’ve known me for three, almost four years. You know me. You know I wouldn’t do that. I just want you happy with someone who’s good and honest and kind.”

Inuyasha stood. His body shaking. “Gods, it’s just like she said. She said you would try to twist everything around. She said you’d try and manipulate me into thinking she was bad for me. Well you’re wrong. You won’t. You’re the one who’s bad for me. It’s not my fault you’re obsessed with me. You were calling me and texting me practically the whole time I was with her, trying to force yourself between me and Kikyou even when you’re not there. Well it’s not going to happen.”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome stood, her fists clenched by her side. The two faced off over the coffee table. The unseen energy flying between the two of them had Kagome on edge, filling her mouth with a metal tang. “I was concerned for you. You’ve never disappeared like that and I was worried you wouldn’t come back to our apartment because you were dead!” 

“You can stop lying to me now, Kagome. I see you for how you really are. You’re manipulative. You put on this act like you’re some kind of nice girl, but really you’re just jealous and controlling. And stop calling it ‘our place’ and ‘our apartment.’ After the way you treated Kikyou, it’s your place. She said I could stay with her any time I want. And I definitely don’t need to be around someone as venomous as you.”

Inuyasha stormed to the door and slammed it on his way out, shaking the whole apartment. 

The back of Kagome’s throat felt dry as she stood in the middle of their empty apartment. What...just happened? We were laughing on the couch. And then...and then this happened. Her thoughts echoing through her head.


	4. Alone?

A blaring alarm roused Kagome from her restless slumber. Wiping the last of her fitful dreams from her eyes, she pushed herself out of bed. “Ugh. I slept terribly. And you’re not helping either, you pushy alarm!” She silenced the beeping contraption and glared at its ticking numbers. 7:13 am. 

The air in the apartment was chilly as she shuffled out into the den. “Inuyasha!” she called to his room, “You will not believe the crazy dream I had last night.” She was met with silence. It wasn’t like him to sleep in on a day he had class. “Inuyasha?” Kagome slowly approached his room. She knocked on the door lightly and it swung open with ease. It looked the same as it always did, his red bed covers hastily thrown over the pillows in an attempt to look made up. Posters of ancient swords covered the wall and piles of dirty clothes sat in the corner. The only thing truly tidy in the room was a space on his bedside table where a picture of the two of them sat. 

Kagome picked the picture up. They were at the local fair three years before. Her hair was styled like a priestess and his face was painted like a dog. His arm was thrown over her shoulder and they were laughing. She could remember the conversation right before the photographer snapped their picture. 

…

Inuyasha fought back his laughter. “Kags, you looks so sweet and wholesome! A stranger would almost think you were a proper young lady!”

“I am a proper young lady, you jerk!” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. “At least now the world can see you for the hound dog you are.”

“Looking like a dog is totally worth it to see you done up like that!”

She laughed. “Well, since you enjoy it so much, next year we’ll have to get the same thing done.”

“You still think you’ll want to hang out with me next year, huh?”

“Of course, canis familiaris! Why wouldn’t I?”

He looked at her thoughtfully. “Because, miko, I don’t know what it’s like having someone who wants to be my friend for that long.”

Kagome was silent for a moment, surprised by his honesty. He was so charismatic, but had always seemed so lonely. She began to understand that, despite his charisma, Inuyasha had never had a true friend. He’d never had someone who stuck by him. 

She grinned and poked him in the chest. “Well now you do.”

Laughing, he slung his arm over her shoulder and ruffled her hair right as the photographer took their picture. Forever capturing the laughter-filled moment. 

…

That’s when he really started trusting me as his friend. When he started letting down his walls. She walked out of his room and surveyed the apartment. He’ll come back soon and we’ll talk about the argument. We have to. 

Hearing her alarm begin its second protest of the morning, Kagome hurried to get ready. It won’t do to be late because of a personal matter. Grabbing her coat as she walked out of the door, she turned around and glanced around again. “He’ll be back,” she promised herself and the apartment. 

_____________

 

Her classes crept by for the rest of the day. Friday classes were always slow, but today they felt glacial. Her attention, usually enthralled by her studies, wandered. It bounced from object to object in the classroom, bounded down the hall, and threw open her apartment door only to be brought back to the class by the sound of a classmate coughing or a book dropping.

“Ms. Higurashi. Ms. Higurashi?”

An elbow poked her ribs.

“Ow! What was that for?” Kagome turned her eyes to her classmate with the offending elbow. He motioned his head towards the front of the class.

“So nice of you to join us again, Ms. Higurashi.” Kagome’s face flushed. How long had the teacher been calling her name? “Now, would you like to answer the question?”

The flush on Kagome’s cheeks spread into the tips of her ears and the top of her head. “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t hear the question.”

“Would anyone else like to answer the question since Ms. Higurashi seems to be more concerned with daydreaming about her weekend than with her education today?”

The ruffling of clothes indicated other arms going up. Kagome focused her eyes on the pages in front of her, silently cursing herself for not paying better attention. Whether he’s back home or not doesn’t matter right now. Even if he was home, we couldn’t discuss what happened last night. I’m in class and if I lose my focus, I’ll fall behind and lose my scholarship. Kagome mentally berated herself and brought her attention back to class.

Eventually, the bell rang and her classmates hastily shoved their materials in their bags and hurried out of the room - their excitement-filled weekends calling to them. Kagome hung back. Slowly and deliberately, she put her things away, waiting until only she and the professor were left.

“I...I’m sorry for my lack of focus today.” She bowed. “It won’t happen again.”

The teacher looked at her. Kagome counted her breaths waiting for a response. 

“It’s alright, Ms. Higurashi. Just be sure to leave whatever has your attention outside the classroom outside the classroom. Don’t forget to get today’s notes from a classmate. We went over a great deal today and I don’t think you were actually alert for any of it.” 

Kagome nodded her thanks, wincing at her chastisement but thankful for her teacher’s patience, and scurried out of the classroom. 

Making her way through the building, she cut a corner close and almost ran into someone. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I was looking where I was…” Her voice faded as dark eyes and angles glared back at her. Irritation radiated off of the woman in waves, crashing into Kagome. “Kikyou,” Kagome’s voice came out small and she mentally cursed herself. “I didn’t see you there. How… how are you doing today?” Kagome pushed her irritation and pride down, desperately hoping that making amends with the eerie woman would help keep her friendship with Inuyasha together. 

Kikyou continued to glare down at Kagome, making no indication of speaking or of moving.

“Look,” Kagome started up nervously, “I think we got off on the wrong foot. Inuyasha’s my best friend in the world and I just want him to find someone who makes him happy. And, well from the way he came in last night, it seems like he’s really happy with you.” Kagome paused, carefully pushing the memory of him storming out of the apartment aside. “Anyways, I’m sure we could get along really well. Thursdays are our movie nights and I’d be happy for you to come over next week and be part of that, if you’d like.” The words spilled across her tongue like a thousand knives. The last thing she actually wanted was this woman with her oppressive energy coming to her and Inuyasha’s movie nights, but if it would allow her to keep her friendship, then it would be worth it. 

Kikyou let out a snort as she raised one eyebrow as though amused. “I have absolutely no desire to get to know you, Higurashi. I will not be coming to your apartment. It is amusing though, watching you try to grasp at the friendship that is so easily falling away. I warned you to stay away from him. I even helped by keeping him from you for two weeks, that way it might be a little less painful when you get home this evening.” Kikyou paused, taking Kagome’s shocked expression in. “Or… it might not.” 

Darting past Kikyou, she ran. 

Her legs carried her as fast as they could. She flew past the bus stop, not willing to wait. Drops of rain fell lightly around her as she darted past the people on the sidewalk. Her blood pounded in her ears, her breathing harsh and ragged. Kikyou’s threat reverberated through her thoughts. The rain fell harder and her legs burned from exhaustion, her lungs threatened to burst, and her heart pounded mercilessly against her ribcage. She offered up every prayer she could muster as her apartment came in to view. Pushing herself with the last of her energy, she flew up the stairs, bursting into the apartment. 

Wheezing, she stumbled into the living room. Movies were tossed on the floor, the dvd player and TV were missing, cabinets were thrown open, and his kitchen table set was gone. “Oh gods no. Please no.” Chanting her prayer like a mantra, she found her way to his door. An empty void stared back at her where Inuyasha’s belongings would have once stood. Stepping into his room, a chill washed over her. She circled, cringing at the blank space around her. 

Numb, she wandered out of the room, her foot catching on something by the door. Looking down, she saw the picture of the two of them laying there. Abandoned. Just like her. She picked the picture up and held it to her chest. closing the door to his room behind her.

Picking up her phone, her finger hovered over his contact. With a ragged breath, she hit “call” and waited. The phone rang once before an automated voice clicked on. “The number you have reached has been disconnected. If you believe you have reached this message in error, please hang up and try again.” But there was no error. He was gone. In the blink of an eye, her charismatic friend was gone - ripped from her before she could even try to mend things. 

The emptiness of the apartment washed over her and through her.


	5. Working Girl

_I do not own the rights to InuYasha_.

 

Late summer heat faded into October’s crisp autumn golds and the wind whispered promises of winter. Kagome looked at her “roommate wanted” signs on campus and sighed, noting that none of the slips of paper with her contact information on it had been taken.

 

The landlord had been the one to break the news to Kagome that Inuyasha had terminated his half of the contract and paid the outlandish early termination fee. Since she was still living in a two-bedroom apartment, the rent for two bedrooms was still due. She’d searched for single bedroom apartments, but everywhere she looked turned her away, claiming they had no availabilities. She started posting flyers around school about needing a roommate, but it seemed she was the only person on campus who needed one.

 

She pulled her scarf around her more tightly in an attempt to keep the chill off of her bones. Her books were heavy in her bag and her stomach grumbled. “Chill out stomach. I don’t have time to deal with you right now, ok?” She barked down at her stomach, pushing her discomfort aside.

 

The shadows grew long in the street as she ran around the side of a building and slipped into the back door of a restaurant. Warmth and the clanking of dishes bombarded her senses.

 

“Higurashi, you’re late! And where’s your uniform?” A large man in a chef’s hat that seemed too small for his head glared down at her.

 

She winced. “I’m sorry, Chef. I’ll just be a moment.” Darting into the bathroom, she pulled her scarf from her neck and stuffed her day-clothes into her bag.  Slipping her uniform on, she sighed as the skirt slid down to her hips. All of her clothes were getting too big now. “ _But what can I do?_ ” she thought to herself, pinning the extra fabric together at the waistband, hoping the quick-fix wasn’t too noticeable. “ _Since he moved out, I haven’t been able to find another roommate or a one bedroom apartment anywhere. Plus, I’m stuck in my contract until May unless I can come up with the termination fee. The full rent still has to be paid and I can’t ask my mother for more money. She’s already done so much._ ”

 

Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she sighed again as a haggard a sleep-deprived face stared back at her. Her throat tightened. “ _Somehow I’ve managed to keep my grades up, but with school and work...it’s not wonder I look so bad._ ”

 

A banging at the door pulled her from her thoughts. “Come on, Higurashi! This food won’t order itself!” One of her coworkers hollered at her through the thin door.

 

Glancing in the mirror one more time, she attempted a smile. “Ok,” her reflections stared back at her with determination in her eyes. “Let’s do this.”

 

Scurrying out of the bathroom, she made her way from the kitchen to the front of the restaurant. Men in suits and women in pearls decorated the tables in the dimly lit room and filled it with soft murmurings.

 

She saw Miroku seating two businessmen - one of her regulars and a stranger - at one of her tables and headed over.

 

Placing a basket of bread on the table, she flashed a bright smile - hoping it looked more believable than it felt. “Good evening gentlemen. I hope you are both well tonight. My name is Kagome and I’ll be your server for the evening. Is there anything I can get for you? Perhaps something to drink or an appetizer?”  

 

Her regular smiled at her, his white hair shining in the candlelight “I told you,” he said to his dark-haired dining companion, “the food here is good, but it’s the service that keeps me coming back. Isn’t that right, Kagome?” He let out a loud laugh and winked playfully at her.

 

“You always flatter me, General. Having such a kind person to wait on makes it exceptionally easy to be a good server.” She flashed another smile, complimenting the man in return.

 

Taking his order, she turned to the dark-haired man. “Would like to start with an appetizer or a drink, sir?” He turned his dark eyes to her and her blood froze. His eyes were empty and cold. Amusement played on the corners of his mouth. Kagome didn’t know how long she stood there, unmoving, his gaze pinning her where she stood.

 

She found herself saying “Right away, sir” as she walked away from the table - heat returning to her body. Looking down in her hand, she realized she’d written an order. She shuddered. “ _I don’t even remember him saying if he wanted anything_.” Turning the order in, she pushed the strange man from her mind. “ _Get a hold on yourself, Kagome. You don’t have time to get worked up over a creepy customer_.”

 

The evening flew by in its typical whir. 5:30 quickly morphed into 9:30 and the restaurant began to slow. The roar of table conversation subsided to whispers and murmurs. Glasses clinked as the candles flickered - wicks dangerously close to the end of their lives. By 10:00, Kagome was finishing up her last customer with “good-byes” and “please-come-agains.”

 

“You had a pretty full night, eh Kagome?” A young man with dark hair pulled back in a small ponytail and an earing approached her.

 

“I hardly had a choice, Miroku! You filled every one of my tables. Again!” She poked him in the chest.

 

“What can I say, gentle Kagome? I just love watching you run about!” Tapping his chin thoughtfully he said, “You know…with how good you are at managing all those customers, I bet you’d make a fantastic mother to my children. Want to give it a try?” He winked and she threw a napkin in his face.

 

“Don’t even start with me, you perv. Sango would wring your skinny little neck if you tried to convince anyone else to have your kids.”

 

“Who is he trying to convince to bear his children this time?” A young woman stood at the door. Her long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and her eyes sparked at she spoke.

 

“Sango!” Kagome darted across the restaurant to give her friend a hug. “He was only trying to convince me this time. I threw a dirty napkin on him as punishment, though from the look on your face, I suspect you have something much worse in mind.” Kagome stifled a giggle as she looked between her two friends.

 

Sango stared Miroku down and he suddenly became fascinated with a piece of string on his shirt.

 

“Sometimes I don’t know if I should thank you for introducing us or not, Kags.” Sango said, hugging her friend in return. “But for now, I’ll get this lecherous man off your back. You look exhausted and the last thing you need to worry about is fending off his advances.” Sango marched across the restaurant, grabbed Miroku by the ear, and pulled him behind her. “Bye, Kags! Rest up! And don’t forget about my birthday party in a few weeks. You better ask for that night off or I’ll be dragging _you_ out of this restaurant by the ear!”

 

“Hey, Miroku!” Kagome shouted after them. He tilted his head the small amount he was able. “Thank you for keeping my tables busy.”

 

He shot her two thumbs up as he was willingly dragged out of the restaurant. The door shut and Kagome shook her head smiling. Her friends were the oddest couple she’d ever met and she wouldn’t change that for the world.

 

Stifling a yawn, she stumbling back to the kitchen. She counted her tips and offered up a prayer of thanks that the General was such a generous tipper. She wouldn’t have to ask for an extension on her lease this month thanks to him. He was always such an easy customer to care for.

 

A chill crept back up her neck as she remembered his dark-eyed companion. The General had paid for dinner and the man never introduced himself to her so she had no way of knowing who he was.

 

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn’t really know who the General was either. He always paid in cash and insisted she just call him “General.” But she was tired and ready to get home. A massive pile of homework waited for her, and she realized she didn’t care _who_ the General was. He was kind and waiting on him was always enjoyable. That was enough for her.

 

Putting her scarf on, she braced herself for the cold night air that waited for her on the other side of the door.

 

“Higurashi!” Chef’s voice rumbled through the room.

 

She froze, turning slowly. “Yes, Chef? If it’s about my being late today, I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

 

He loomed in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest, his brow set in a scowl. “I appreciate knowing that it won’t happen again, but that is not what I want to talk to you about.”

 

Kagome blinked at him, completely uncertain what he would want to talk to her about. She was good at her job. She was kind to her customers; she entered their orders quickly; and she was always considerate and understanding with any problems that arose with a meal. Furthermore, her tables often had the fastest turnover rate without rushing the customer.

 

“All of us here at the restaurant are concerned about you, Higurashi. You look like you’re not sleeping or eating. In the two-plus months you’ve been working here, we have watched you fade from a radiant and healthy young woman to a wisp of the person you once were. You work every night - weeknights and weekends -  and haven’t taken a day off. That’s why I’m forcing you to take a week off. Look at it as a mandatory paid vacation. Get some sleep and for the Gods’ sakes, eat something.” His scowl slowly morphed into a concerned smile as he shoved a to-go box in her hands. “Now go.” He opened the door behind her, gently guiding her into the alley. “We have people covering your shifts so don’t worry. And remember, I don’t want to see your face for a full week.”

 

The door closed behind her and she stared at it for a moment before slowly making her way home.


End file.
